Blood and Lullaby's
by SBMntReader
Summary: What happens when you mix a Vampire, his Mate and her Consort constantly in bed? Shouldn't have happened - but it did, now what happens? This story is different from most of my TB/SN cross stories because there is a lot of interaction between Sam and Magan. This story is dedicated to zhangxinna. Rated M just in case - but will not have smutty lemons.


**Blood and Lullaby's**

True Blood belongs to Allan Ball. Supernatural belongs to Erik Kripke.. All OC's Belong to me, see my profile on others playing with them.

 **AN:** Sometimes you just have to listen to the plot bunnies – especially when they gang up on you with a recalcitrant muse. This story has been circling my mind for quite a while now – there's even a reference to it in my story **My Own Eden –** and it is the result of the smutty lemons in **Things That Go Bump In The Night.**

I had way too much fun with this little fic.

We have: Swordplay, the Impala, a pregnant Magan, Crystal from **Meet the Ancients** , Lots of mind-blowing sex, R + L = J, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Clowns, Select reserved 25 year old single malt whiskey, Magan the MENSA member, George RR Martin's kidnapping and torture, Dress codes, Vala as Daenerys, and Sam liking Magan.

OK – 3 of the above items aren't really in the fic – but the rest are!

 **7:47 am About 6 & 1/2 hours away from Shreveport**

Sam Winchester put the cups of coffee and a bag of take out containers from a nearby diner down on the peeling Formica table of their current motel; then following the sounds of running water, opened the door to the bathroom and announced, "Breakfast Dean", and shut the door. Returning to the table, he rummaged about – sorting his breakfast from his brothers. Settling his large form in the rickety chair, he prepared to open the box containing his food to start eating.

 _From the cradle bars  
Comes a beckoning voice  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice..._

Sam's head shot up as he scanned the room – he hadn't heard Siouxsie since college, and it sure wasn't something Dean would be listening to. Looking around the room some more he realized the sound was coming from a cell phone on one of the nightstands – DEAN's cell phone!?

 _You hear laughter  
Cracking through the walls  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice..._

"Spellbound" he remembered, that's what the song was – though what it was doing on Dean's (I only listen to five metallic rock bands over and over and over again) cell phone was beyond him. Maybe Gabriel was playing games with them again he thought as he made his way over to answer the phone. He picked the phone up, looked at the display and groaned. MAGAN was the only word on it.

He answered, but didn't say anything. From the speaker he heard Her husky bedroom voice ask "Dean … are you there?"

Shaking his shaggy head to himself – nothing good was going to come of this conversation in his opinion – he replied, "No Magan, it's Sam. Dean is in the shower."

She paused for a moment then before asking "Are you on a Hunt right now?"

Though he was tempted to answer in the affirmative, he caught an edge to her voice he hadn't heard before. Curious, he answered truthfully, "No, just finished one yesterday – was going to call Bobby and Ash after breakfast to see if there are any out there. If not, I was going to start doing some research this afternoon." Knowing he was going to regret it, he asked "What do you need? We're about 6 maybe 7 hours from Shreveport."

There was a longer pause this time. "I need to talk to Dean face to face, as soon as possible. Any way you guys can come here today?"

Sam debated in his head. He certainly didn't want to go – but Dean was always looking for an excuse to see Magan. Plus from the tone in Magan's voice it was important _._ Shit, he was screwed – short of not telling Dean there was no way to avoid it. Besides, if he didn't tell Dean, she'd just call again later and he'd end up in a fight with his brother. Damn, oh well may as well go. "Yeah we can be there, just let us eat and pack and we'll be there as soon as we can. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Come to the hotel where we collaborated with the BAU at last month." She answered authoritatively, sounding much more like her normal self. "You can valet the Impala with your names and they'll know to put her in one of the enclosed private garages where she and her cargo will be safe. Give your name at the front desk and they'll call up for me to come down to get you."

"Why can't we just come up ourselves?" Sam queried.

"Access to the penthouse is by biometrics only. None of the hotel staff has access for safety reasons."

The door opened behind Sam as Dean finally finished cleaning up and entered the main part of the motel room. "Okay, we'll leave as soon as we can."

"Take your time; you don't really need to be here before Erik wakes up." She finished and broke the line on her side.

"Leave as soon as we can to go where? We got a Hunt lined up already?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam sat back down at the table to start eating his breakfast before it got too cold. He glanced at his brother, "You might want to dress nicely – we're going to Shreveport, to see your girlfriend." Then he laughed at the dumbstruck look on Dean's face.

 **10:47 am About 5 hours to Shreveport**

Dean turned down the Metallica tape blaring in the radio then turned to look at Sam sprawled in the passenger's seat next to him. "Sammy …"

"Yeah Dean" came the reply.

"So why does Magan want to see me again?"

"Like I told you six times already; I … Don't … Know."His brother answered yet again.

"You sure you don't know what is going on? You're not messing with me, are you?"

Sighing, exasperated Sam reiterated, "I don't know any more than I already told you."

"Which is …?"Dean asked for the eighth time.

"She wants to talk to you face to face, asap – and we don't need to be there before Erik wakes up. That's the part of this whole predicament I don't like. I can just feel this becoming a disaster."

"Erik I can handle, but …" Dean started again.

"I don't know any more!" Sam yelled at Dean, "Quit asking me the same questions over and over."

"Bitch" Dean retorted.

"Jerk" came the reply.

Reaching over to the volume button, Dean cranked the knob; the sounds of "Enter Sandman" pounded in the air.

 _Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beasts under your bed  
In your closet, in your head_

 **1:06 pm About 4 hours from Shreveport**

Sam and Dean strode out of the front of the Mom & Pop bar together. As eating places went, this one had been pretty darn good. Dean had ordered his usual cheeseburger and fries with a beer. The cheeseburger turned out to be a double with thick juicy burgers, two kinds of real cheese and several pieces of thick-sliced smoky crispy bacon. With all the lettuce, tomato and pickles piled on it he figured he was getting the days worth of veggies at the same time. The fries were hot and perfectly crispy brown, served with yummy home-made ketchup – and the beers were icy-cold and on tap.

Sammy had ordered his usual rabbit food – yet even that had looked good to his dedicated carnivore brother. The lettuce of the chicken caeser salad was dark green and crisp with generous additions of shaved parmesan cheese, large crunchy croutons and grilled strips of chicken. On the side, Sam had ordered a cup of home-made chicken noodle soup – declaring it the best he'd had in a while.

When the brothers got to the Impala they slid into their respective seats. After Dean turned his Baby on he sat there listening to the big engine purr as she warmed up. While they waited, he began bantering with his brother about how good their lunch was – allowing the conversation to turn to the best route to their destination in Shreveport. After solving that problem he asked Sam, "So what exactly did she say?"

To which Sam replied, "Man, I've already told you at least 12 times now …"but he was interrupted when Dean clarified what he was asking.

"No, I mean EVEYTHING she said. I know there's no way you would have agreed to drive to her today if all she said was she needed to talk to me face to face ASAP, but that we don't actually need to be there until after Erik wakes for the night Tell me everything you remember from beginning to end." Dean reversed the Impala out of her parking spot – then proceeded to exit the lot headed in the direction of Shreveport.

Sam stared out the windshield, listening to the hum of tires on concrete change as Dean sped up. He also used the time to organize his thoughts as he reviewed the morning's conversation.

"… Well?" Dean interrupted.

"I didn't say anything to her when I answered your phone. By the way, since when do you listen to Siouxsie and the Banshees? Or at least, how did you come up with that as a ringtone for Magan?"

Sheepishly Dean replied "I let her program her numbers and information into my phone last time we were together." Then changing the tenor of his voice he went on, "Now, tell me, conversation from beginning to end – what was said between you two?"

"Okay. I told her who I was and that you were still in the shower. She asked if we were on a Hunt; I let her know we'd just finished one and looking for a new one. Also asked her what she wanted and told her how far away we were. She said she needed to talk to you; asked if we could come by today. I debated telling her no and not telling you she'd called – but it seemed as if it was important to her, and I knew she'd call you later if I said no and we'd end up going any ways. So I said we would leave as soon as we ate and packed. Asked her where to meet …" Sam paused and thought for a moment.

"What are you thinking Sammy? Did you forget something?"

"No … no … just she didn't quite sound like herself until after I said we'd be there today. Then she was back to normal." Sam said pensively.

"What do you think it means?"

"Don't know – could be anything, anything important to her any ways. And it's got to have something to do with Erik if she wants us there after he wakes. Let me think about this for a bit, ok Dean?"

Since Dean wanted to think on it in his own way he just responded "Yeah, sure. Let me know if you think of something." Rummaging around in his tapes, he grabbed one at random and slid it into the radio.

 _It's the eye of the tiger  
It's the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watching us all with the eye of the tiger_

 **4:11 pm About 1 hour from Shreveport**

Dean glanced over at his brother and shook his head in amazement. He could never understand how Sam managed to find the most uncomfortable looking sleeping positions. Somehow he'd crashed with his face smashed against the window, resulting in the rivulet of drool exiting the corner of his mouth to end up on the window. In between snores he'd occasionally snort and stir in his sleep – but never managed to move away from the window.

 _From the cradle bars  
Comes a beckoning voice  
It sends you spinning  
You have no choice..._

He grabbed his phone and quickly answered it, hoping the noise hadn't woken Sammy so he could talk to Magan privately. "Hey Magan, so what's with the big rush to see me?"

"Well hello to you too, my Boy Toy. Just something I need to talk to you and Erik about." She replied when suddenly Sammy snorted extra loudly. "What was that?"

"Sammy's sleeping. So can you at least tell me whether or not it's something good or something bad?" he asked.

She seemed to waver about what to say before answering. "Honestly, I don't know if you'll think it's good or bad."

He pushed, "What about Erik then?" He was surprised by her answer – "Ditto."

"I thought you two were so attuned to each other that you'd know what he'd think."

She laughed nervously, "Nothing like this has come up; I really don't know what he'll think or how he'll react."

Knowing she wasn't going to tell him any more till she decided to he asked, "So why did you call then?"

"I was just wondering how far out you are?"

Dean looked at his watch, "I think we'll be there in an hour or less."

"Good" came her response, "I need to eat dinner so I'll just meet you in the restaurant downstairs. Are you guys going to be hungry?"

"We could eat – finished lunch at about one."

"Okay then, I'll go down and get a table later rather than sooner and eat with you. Then we can just head upstairs together afterwards. See you then." The line clicked; as usual she had hung up without saying good bye.

Dean looked back over at Sam. _Wakey wakey time_ he thought and turned the radio on almost full blast. The sounds of Survivor's "Burning Heart" filled the Impala.

 _In the warriors' code  
There's no surrender  
Though his body says stop  
His spirit cries - never!  
Deep in our soul …_

Sam bolted upright, "Whah …" was all he could seem to say as he looked around and then turned down the music to a more manageable level. "What did you do that for?" he started.

"We're less than an hour out and…" he said pointing to the window, "…you need to clean your drool off my Baby."

 **5:05 pm Shreveport**

With the Impala safely garaged and their duffle's waiting for them behind the front desk, the brothers made their way across the ornate lobby to the well appointed restaurant. At the door they were greeted by a well dressed fussy little man who looked them over critically before announcing, "I'm sorry but there is a dress code for this establishment – please return to your room and change."

"Huh?" Dean questioned – then started, "We're meeting someone already seated …"

The prissy man interrupted him, "Sir, I must insist that you leave and return when properly dressed."

Sam watched his brother's jaw clench in a manner he knew was not good for the man blocking their way. To prevent a scene, he placed a hand on his brother's arm before explaining, "We will be staying in the penthouse suite. As the access locks to that level are biometric, Magan told us to meet her here - for dinner - first."

The maître d's jaw dropped for a moment. Dean glanced back at his brother, who merely shrugged his shoulders. Finally the man managed to recover himself enough to say "Yes …yes …Mistress Magan did mention she would be having company for dinner tonight. You must be …"

"I'm Dean Winchester, this is my brother Sam."

The man continued on, "I am Pierre, please - follow me. I apologize for my rudeness. What may I have brought to you from the bar?" All the while he was leading them toward a private corner.

Seeing the mischievous twinkle in Dean's eyes as he prepared to speak; Sam quickly ordered the first thing he could think of for them. "We will each have glass of whiskey – double and neat."

He was answered by "A perfect choice sir. We have a magnificent select reserve 25 year aged single malt – would that be to your liking?"

"Perfect" Sam answered as they stopped in front of Magan's table.

As the brothers seated themselves, Pierre asked, "Is there anything more I can do for you?" When Magan shook her head, he bowed to them – then added, "I will have those drinks brought immediately." Then he walked quickly off in the direction of the bar.

"What was that about?" Magan asked them.

"You don't already know?" Sam shot back.

"I'm heavily shielding – too many people around, and some strong broadcasters over there" was all she said, nodding her head off to the right.

Glad to find out that she wouldn't be reading their minds while they ate, Sam answered, "It seems Dean and I are not appropriately dressed." An admission of which elicited a smile and a small chuckle from Magan.

"Hey man, I could have ordered my own drink there from Pierre." Dean added.

"I know that look Dean, you weren't going to order anything they'd have." His brother told him.

Wryly Dean said "I guess Old Rotgut XXX qualifies." This caused Magan to chuckle again.

A waiter appeared carrying a tray with two glasses of whiskey, a decanter of amber fluid, a tall glass of ice, a small plate of lemon slices and a small covered bowl. After placing a glass of whiskey in front of each of the brothers, he arranged the remaining items in front of Magan. Standing at the foot of the table he said "Would you like your menu's now?"

"I already know what I'll be ordering, but please give my guests menu's. Also, please bring an antipasto platter for the table as soon as you can."

Their waiter reached behind a screen and produced a pair of menus – which he then presented to Sam and Dean with a flourish. After that he disappeared in the direction of the kitchen. Another server approached their table, filled the empty glasses on their table with ice water from a silver pitcher and left.

Dean took a moment to look around the room, taking in the décor and the people present. "Fancy place, nice table – glad I don't need to watch my back."

Magan coughed as she took a sip of water before answering. "I usually have my meals brought upstairs when we stay here. However, this is considered to be the best and most coveted table since it has the most privacy, best view of the room and is raised slightly on a dais." Switching her attention to Sam she observed "You seem fairly comfortable here, more at home than your brother."

"I had to attend several fancy formal occasions at college. It's not that difficult." He countered.

"Yes" Magan conceded. "It is all just a game of who can reveal the least while appearing to be more than those around you."

Slyly Sam said, "Like a game of thrones?"

"That show rocks!" Came Dean's addition to the conversation.

"You should see Sunday nights at the place I have rented. Erik, Alric, Pam, Elise, Wolf, Vala – they're all addicted. Then of course afterwards we have to pay homage to the sword scenes – that's why we have to use my place, there's enough room outside and it doesn't matter how much attention we draw since it isn't a lair."

Picturing a group of Ancient Vampires engaged in mock sword fights – Dean just had to ask, "Do they dress up too? I'd love to see who does Danerys."

Magan snorted, "All Danerys knows about swords is which end is the pointy one. Though sometimes Vala does, she has the hair for it. Alric, on the other hand, does a great Jon Targaryen …er Snow."

"So you think R + L = J?" Sam inquired.

"It's the only explanation that makes any sense. However I think it goes farther than that; I think R + L = J & M. There are plenty of Targaryen twins, Howland Reed was the only other adult to leave the Tower of Joy, and Meera is the right age and looks the part. Though there is some disagreement among the vampires. I have to keep reminding some of them that: No we cannot kidnap GRRM and torture him until he tells us the rest of the story – tempted as I might be also."

Their waiter interrupted any further discussion by asking for their orders. Magan ordered first, "I will have the beet salad, the alfredo penne with sautéed scallops and the grilled squash with tomatoes."

Sam ordered next, "The spinach salad and the duck with wild rice and asparagus."

"And for you sir?"

Dean glanced over the menu. Nothing seemed like a simple meal. Not sure what to order, he finally said, "Just a steak for me – rare."

Only to be faced with, "What cut would you like?"

Dean glanced at the menu again, couldn't figure out what he wanted – he was used to if you ordered a steak you got what they had in the back. Magan answered then for him, "Bring him a rib eye – the larger cut." Dean gave her a grateful look over the table.

"Would you like a salad sir?"

"Bring me whatever my brother ordered" he countered, Sammy always ordered decent salads.

"What else would you like with your dinner sir?"

Taking a quick look at the offerings near the list of steaks he answered, "I'll take a baked potato with the works and … the mushrooms. Do you have any apple pie?"

"We will bring a dessert cart by after dinner; I believe there is an apple strudel on it. Would you like your mushrooms cooked the way the lady has hers cooked?"

As he was about to answer in the affirmative just to avoid any more questions Magan replied to the waiter instead. "No, please cook them in the normal manner."

"Will there be anything else then?" Magan shook her head. "Then I will turn this in and bring out your antipasto platter."

When he was gone, Dean asked "Why didn't I want my mushrooms cooked the way you do?"

"I order them in cooked in a molasses and red wine reduction in a cast iron pan to add extra iron." She paused and continued, "You ordered almost exactly what I order prior to feeding Erik."

"He thought I was going to feed Erik?"

"It seems so."

Sam was relieved to hear Dean say, "I'm not, you know."

He was further comforted to hear Magan's reply. "I never planned on it. I believe he is ordering in a donor tonight. I'll probably have to bring them up with us after we finish our meal"

The three of them began conversing about various subjects and interests. When their meals arrived they only paused before continuing. Because of Magan's background, the brothers were able to talk freely about the supernatural, and she just treated it as normal conversation. Sometime during the meal, Sam realized that he was beginning to actually like Magan. She was easy to talk to and had a quick mind; asked and answered questions intelligently. There was a depth to her which he had never let himself see before. She was certainly much more than just the beautiful woman sitting before them.

 **6:32 pm Shreveport**

As they were finishing dinner, Magan's cell phone rang. She peeked at the display, and then answered the phone. When she hung up she motioned a waiter to expand their table and add four chairs. Sam queried, "What's going on?"

"Alric spent the day here, seems he ordered in too. The donors are almost here – I extended an invitation for dessert to them." Magan explained.

"Four donors?" He questioned.

Magan shook her head, "Two, and two bodyguards with silver bullets. They'll be here in about ten minutes."

The trio finished their dinner and their plates were taken away. As they sat in tête-à-tête, Pierre led three men and a woman to their table and seated them. One of the men introduced himself and the others. "I'm Don, this is Russ – we are the bodyguards. These are the donors, Brad and …"

"Crystal", Magan interrupted him.

Crystal looked abruptly at Magan. "Have we met?"

"Yes, once, downstairs at Fangtasia." Then Magan asked –"Who is the B+?" Brad raised his hand. "No coffee for you." She stated - then gazing back at Crystal she noted, "Alric is in for a treat."

Dean just had to ask, "What do you mean by that?"

"Erik said her blood was exceptionally good. Not telepath good, or weird family tree Hunter good – but much better than the average human good."

"Really?" Crystal squeaked.

"Yes – really, if you don't charge more for your services you should start. I'm sure Erik and Alric will give you recommendations if you ask. I bet that you have a number of repeat clients."

"Almost all, this is the first new client I've had in a while." she squeaked again. "Is that why?"

Magan nodded, and then looked over at Pierre. "Pierre, could you please have the dessert cart brought over?"

 **7:42 pm Shreveport**

After dessert, Magan got up to leave signaling everyone else to come with her. As they crossed the lobby headed towards the elevators Sam whispered to her "what about our duffels?"

"We'll wait by the elevator while you retrieve them."

When they finally entered the elevator, Magan stuck a key in a hole and turned it, causing the elevator to begin its smooth ascend. When it came to a stop – she placed her hand on a biometric plate and the doors slid quietly open. After everyone had exited the elevator she stepped up to a second plate on the large door in front of them. Placing her hand on it, there was a click and she turned the knob – pushing it wide open and entering first. Erik appeared, and as expected wrapped himself around his mate – drawing her into a deep and bloody kiss. Alric, in the mean time, drew the bodyguards and donors off to the other side of the room in discussion. What interested Sam most was watching Dean make his way directly across the room where he appeared to push a button, causing metal plates to open and exposing a floor to ceiling view of the night time lights below. Then he watched as Dean made a bee-line to a wet bar he hadn't noticed , grabbed a bottle and two glasses, and made his way over to a pair of matching leather chairs – waving for Sam to join him. As he walked over to Dean, his brother placed both glasses on a nearby table, poured a double shot into each glass and set the bottle down. Sam sat next to him and picked up one of the glasses. Dean picked up the other one and said, "Here's to not knowing whatever the hell you're doing."

They clinked glasses and each took a sip. After a minute or two, Dean began to talk. "You know Sammy …I was sitting right here, drinking the same damn thing when I decided to drink all that blood of Erik's and make that bond with him last time we were here. I was even sitting here when I talked to you and Bobby on the phone."

Sam nodded, "mmh – hmm. So … where were they?"

Dean gestured to a closed door, "In there. It's soundproof by the way."

"So they didn't pressure you at all?"

"Just the opposite. After they told me why they wanted the bond they let me make my own decision. Even gave me two chances to back out – last one just before Erik opened his wrist for me to drink from."

Sam sat quietly for a bit. "What was it like?" He asked curiously, "Just how much did you drink?"

"It was cool… thick… smooth, not much of a copper taste – not at all what I expected. It went down really easily. I drank a lot – I drank until Erik made me stop."

"Wow" was all that Sam could say. He had never expected Dean to ever open up this much about what had happened last time. "Do you regret it?"

An emphatic "No!" was Dean's quick reply.

Sam paused again in thought, he didn't really want to know the answer to his last question but…"Would you do it again?"

Dean looked his brother straight in the eye, "In a heartbeat."

"She isn't all that bad" Sam allowed. "I suppose maybe Erik isn't either."

Dean looked at his little brother in surprise. "I thought you didn't like her."

"Well, I realized during dinner that I kinda like her. There's a great deal more to her than I considered before. She's way smarter than I thought too."

"She told me once she is a member of MENSA."

Sam groaned in disbelief, "Okay, yeah, definitely a lot smarter than I appreciated."

"Well – Erik can be bad; I found out I'm not as protected as I had assumed I was last time. Don't get me wrong – he wouldn't flat out kill me or cause me permanent damage. He wouldn't glamour me into doing anything … funky. He did illustrate his more animalistic and darker sides to me though; and in bed with Magan he always pushes me to the very limits of my boundaries."

Sam didn't quite know how to ask his brother the burning question of just how involved he was with the big Viking. "Ahem … well a … just … ahem …"

Dean took mercy on his brother. He knew how much all his Hunter friends and family wondered on the depth of his involvement with the vampire Sherriff and his mate. "I get it Sammy. He has always backed off every time I signaled or told him that I wasn't going any farther. He has placed his hands on my hips – but when he tried to move lower I let him know that wasn't an option he stopped and pulled his hand away." Dean paused to decide if he should go farther and figured he may as well. "Once when I was screwing Magan he told me he wanted to do me while I did her. I told him that just wasn't a possibility."

Dean looked up to see the look of concern written on Sam's face. He smiled remembering what had happened next. Even knowing the probable answer the Vampire hadn't been able to resist. Dean went on, "Of course right after that he asked me if I would ride him while he rode Magan."

"What !" Sam couldn't keep the shock out of his voice.

"I said no." Dean replied matter of factly.

"Yeah but …"

"I'm not gonna lie to you Sammy – all the kinkiest and most adventurous sex I've had has been with those two; and every time I get involved with them I end up pushing my comfort level to a new one. I honestly don't know how far I might end up going with them some day. Even I respond to how freakin' hot he is, I don't know why and it confuses the hell out of me. Has from the first time we met him – I've just never allowed myself to act on it."

Magan interrupted them before Sam could form a coherent response to Dean's confession. "Hey you two – vampires are fed, time for why I asked you here."

Sam somewhat shakily got to his feet next to his brother. Magan wrapped her arm around Dean's and reached back to grab a hold of Sam's hand before leading them over to some chairs and a sofa overlooking the night time sky. Alric was already seated in one of the chairs, while Erik rested on the sofa. Seating Dean next to Erik – Magan directed Sam to a chair across from Alric before walking over in front of the windows and gracefully sinking to the floor in front of them – her long full purple velvet skirt forming a shimmering pool around her. Looking at the Ancient Vampire sitting opposite him, Sam realized he knew exactly why they were all there – a glance at Erik showed an identical look to Dean's; the Sherriff obviously had no more clue than they did as to what was going on.

"Well", Magan started. "I'm not sure just how to say this sooo …" She drew a deep breath, " … I'm pregnant."

Both figures on the couch froze with identical expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces.

"How …?!" Dean managed to say, while at the same time Erik began – "Lover?!"

"I'm sure you know how Dean." Magan answered dryly.

"But …" came Dean's response.

"Yeah, I know. I've never even had a scare before in my life – damn Ancient Vampire blood treats pregnancies like pathogens. I don't get sick, so I don't get pregnant either. So I never saw the need for birth control with humans."

In the mean time, Erik had sped to his mate's side, holding her as if she were made of fragile glass and staring at her in wonderment.

Less stunned than his brother – he'd just known that somehow someway they were going to be in for a major surprise of some sort, though he hadn't expected something like this. Sam asked her, "Not even with that high school boyfriend of yours you told us about when you realized we have an Impala."

"Nope" came the reply. "We were each other's first, though we waited till college before we slept together. Neither of us wanted to risk my getting pregnant so I was on birth control and he used condoms as well. After we broke up I stayed on birth control, but it was when AIDs first jumped to the general population. The virus was more virulent then and there wasn't any treatment for it then. Most of my friends were male and gay, so I had a front row seat to what had already happened; didn't want that to happen to me, so I was picky about the few men I had sex with and insisted on them using condoms as well. Then I met Wolf and you pretty much know the rest."

Erik finally spoke, "You have made me so happy My Love. I have always regretted not being able to see my human children grow to adulthood."

"You do realize that I'm the one who is his dad?" Dean asked the Vampire Sherriff.

Erik glared at the young Hunter, "I will be raising him as my own. I can keep him safer than you ever could. Besides, Magan is my Mate."

Dean looked ready to say something more when Magan firmly told both of them to be quiet, adding "You can both be their father's."

The man and vampire looked at her in unison and simultaneously said, "Their?"

"Yes – I'm having twins." She paused, smiled coyly and continued – "And they're both girls." Seeing the shock in their faces she added, "Alric sensed I am pregnant with twins. Elise told me that both are girls."

Dean seemed to recover first, "Ok Erik – you protect them from physical danger and I'll protect them from guys like me."

Erik studied Dean for a minute, a minute Dean wisely chose to be quiet during. Seeing the determination written in every muscle of his body, Erik lifted an eyebrow, cocked his head and agreed, "Very well."

Somewhat less hostilely Dean added "And they learn to Hunt."

"Of course they will learn to hunt", Erik allowed, "and hawk and ride and dance. They'll need to learn archery, fencing, to fight, to lead, and to strategize. Since I was born noble, they shall learn foreign languages, politics, and court etiquette …"

"You were born a noble? Like a real noble?" Dean interrupted.

"My father was a minor king – before a vampire killed him and the rest of my family in order to add his crown to its collection of crowns. I'm still looking for it." There was a pause. "Do you know why I, the heir, was not killed with the rest of my family Dean?"

Dean shook his head.

"I was much like you – I was occupied with a pair of scullery maids in a pantry off the kitchen while my family was being slaughtered in the Great Hall."

 **9:56 pm Shreveport**

Sam couldn't stand to listen anymore. He got up and headed towards his previous chair, not realizing Magan had followed him until he heard her say, "That went better than it could have" behind him.

He turned around to face her – then turned again as she walked past him in the direction of the chairs. "How could it have been worse?"

She shrugged, "Erik could have gotten pissed off and gone after your brother."

Angry now he growled, "You let Dean possibly put himself in harm's way …"

"No, that's why Alric is here."

Sam sighed, "So, do you even care about Dean - even a little? You keep pulling him into your sphere of influence over and over and I keep expecting him to get hurt somehow. Every time I know we're going to see you I wonder if this is going to be the time."

Magan sat down and gestured for Sam to do the same. He poured himself a drink and held the bottle over Dean's empty glass asking her, "Do you want one?"

Magan shook her head no and merely stated "You do remember I'm pregnant with your nieces?"

That statement hit Sam hard. He hadn't wrapped his mind around the whole Dean's going to have two kids idea yet – much less the idea of how they would be related to him. Family he thought, whether it was by blood or bond – family was what was most important. Dad had drilled that into both he and Dean from the beginning – Dean more so than himself. Bobby had become a surrogate father even before Dad passed away.

OH HELL, OH SHIT! How in the hell was he going to tell Bobby? And he knew telling Bobby would end up being his job – if he left it up to Dean none of their family would know until Dean accidently mentioned it one day. Leaning back in his chair he swiftly downed the drink in his hand and tried to figure out what he wanted to say to Magan.

"I know Sam" She said softly. He looked straight at her and she clarified, "I was listening in on your thoughts."

Annoyed that she had read his mind without his permission, yet relieved that he didn't have to go over everything again – Sam said, "Okay."

Magan slightly smiled and continued, "Maybe Erik can command Pam to throw a baby shower and invite all your family and friends. It would give her a reason to write to 'Dear Abby'."

Sam's eye's bulged as he managed to cough out "What!?"

" 'Dear Abby' – every evening Pam reads her current advice column before getting ready for the night since the column first started. I bet she'd love to have a good reason to write to the column herself."

Sam just croaked out " 'Dear Abby' "as if the whole concept was inconceivable.

"Can you imagine what she might write?

Dear Abby,

I am a vampire and my Maker has commanded me to host a baby shower for his Mate who is pregnant with twins by her Consort. Because of my human occupation as a whore in San Francisco during the Gold Rush in the 1800s, I have no experience with attending nor hosting such an event. Although I have looked on the internet for ideas, I still have a few questions. Is it acceptable to throw the shower after dark? Half the guests will be vampires and we don't do well in the sun. Also, would it be in bad taste to have human blood donors present to provide refreshments for the vampire guests – or should I rely on bottled blood in deference to human sensibilities? Any further suggestions would be appreciated …"

Sam laughed wryly, "Yeah, I guess that would be a first." He looked her directly in the eyes, "You still haven't answered my question – do you care about my brother?"

"Yes, I do care about him – and more than just a little. Why else do you think I told him I am pregnant at the same time I told Erik? I kept him equal to Erik in telling him like that." Magan's voice started to rise, "I know just how important blood and family is to him. I know how he feels not being in Ben's life. How he feels about losing Adam. Don't tell me that I don't – you always remember I'm a telepath, but you always forget I'm a strong empath too. Being involved with him and caring about him like I do makes it next to impossible for me to block what he feels. I can shield against your feelings Sam, but not his."

Sam just sat there, trying to sort out what Magan had bared to him. He was pretty sure she hadn't meant to tell him as much as she had about her feelings – she'd always been so guarded around him before. Not that he'd ever really trusted her before and was sure she had read so in his mind. He began slowly, "I don't know – I guess I thought maybe you wanted to tie him and I tighter to you and all these vampires you associate with. I just don't want him hurt somehow."

Magan sighed, "Well, you'll just have to trust me that none of this was planned. I was as surprised as everyone else when I found out."


End file.
